percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Days of Boom: Chapter 6
Jospeh Mierek VI I Miss The Train We walked down the streets of Paris and found the train station. We payed for our tickets and checked the time. It was 6 o'clock and our train would depart in fifteen minutes. I grabbed a newspaper and headed for the train with the others. Suddenly a cold shiver went down my spine. I looked around and noticed about a dozen guys all in black polos with Burning Sun logos on their breast pockets. "Hey guys I'll be right back I gotta grab something." I called to the others. "The train leaves in like ten minutes." April called back. "Don't worry if I miss it I can just fly after you." And with that I lured our followers away from the train. I waited by the news stand for about fifteen minutes and the train finally departed. "Alright so what's the plan?" ''Angel asked once the coast was clear. "We're gonna kick a few Bunnie Sun butts." I whispered back. I walked into the middle of the station, the place was mostly deserted and I pretended to check my watch. "Oh crap!" I said out loud "It seems I've missed my train." As if on cue the Burning Sun members emerged and surrounded me. However a few seemed to be missing so there were ten in total. They all drew their swords but their leader seemed to hold them back. "Surrender now Mounsieur and we will not have to destroy you." I looked around and laughed I could feel my opponents begging to shuffle uneasily. "How about a counter offer? Leave me and my friends alone and I won't destroy ''you! The head bunny nodded to the others and they charged me. Before they got within striking distance I backflipped into the air and pulled out my silver throwing knives and pressed the handles. A faint red light started blinking and a beeping could be heard. I launched a few into the crowd below and before the could move the knives detonated. Eight bunnies flew in differnet directions and landed unconsiously on the ground. I looked over and heard a roar. Angel had transformed herself into a Bengal Tiger and had pinned the leader to the ground. The other one tried to stab her but she transformed into an eagle and flew out of the way. She dive bombed him and sunk her talons into his shoulder. He cried out in pain which gave me the perfect opportunity to kick him in the chest. He flew into a wall and was knocked out cold. The leader tried toget back up but I grabbed Changing Strom and held him at sword point. Angel mean while had turned back into a cat. She grabbed his cell phone out of his pocket and presented it to me like it was a dead rat. I looked at the screen and saw what appeared to be a map. On the map was a symbol for a bomb slowly moving across the screen. Right next to the bomb were four alpha symbols. I looked down at the head bunny and an evil smile spread across his face. "Oh you are so lucky I have bigger fish to fry!" And with that I pocketed his phone and shot into the air flying at top speeds towards my unsuspecting team. Category:Days of Boom Category:SonOfZeus1200 Category:The Olympian League Category:Chapter Page Category:Earth-865